Izuku Midoriya
Izuku Midoriya (Hero name Deku) is the protagonist of the My Hero Academia series. Background In a world where most humans on the planet develop superpowers soon after they're born, a boy named Izuku Midoriya was one of the few who never developed any powers. As a child, Izuku wished to become a superhero like his idol, All Might, once he developed his power, or "Quirk". As such, he was devastated once he learned that he'd never get any powers. His lack of a Quirk made him a prime target for bullying, but Izuku decided he still wanted to be a hero, and wished to go to the prestigious U.A. hero academy. Ten months before the entrance exams for U.A. started, and Izuku came face to face with All Might after being saved from a villain by him. Izuku asked All Might if it was possible for someone without powers to be a hero. However, the same villain from before ended up breaking free and attacking one of Izuku's classmates. Despite not having powers, Izuku still tried to attack the villain. While he didn't stop the villain, he did give All Might enough time to defeat them himself. After this, All Might decided that Izuku could become a hero, with his help. He decided that he would grant Izuku his own Quirk to help him achieve his dreams. After ten months of training, All Might passed his Quirk, One For All, down to Izuku. Izuku then managed to pass the entrance exam, and officially enrolled in U.A, taking on the Hero name "Deku". Stats Attack Potency: City Block Level ' (His clash with Shoto Todoroki's flames caused the violent fragmentation of Cementoss' barriers) | At least 'Building Level (Notably above nameless mooks from the League of Villains), likely City Block Level (Capable of outmuscling high level villains such as Muscular or Overhaul, which are undoubtedly more powerful than Todoroki and some fodder Pro Heroes.) | Multi-City Block Level ' (Destroyed a large metallic structure.) 'Speed: Supersonic (Can outspeed Shoto Todoroki's ice) | Hypersonic+ '''(Fast enough to dodge Bakugo's explosions at close range. Bakugo's explosions are caused by nitroglycerin.) | '''Hypersonic+ (Should be faster than Full Cowl.) Durability: Slightly lower than City Block Level (His body lacks the durability to perform direct Smashes, but he can still take hits from characters in this tier.) | At least Building Level, likely City Block Level (Unlike with his base form, he's perfectly capable of enduring the force of his own attacks.) | Slightly lower than Multi-City Block Level (His body lacks the durability to perform direct Smashes without breaking his bones.) Hax: Stat Augmentation. Intelligence: High (Able to come up with great combat plans on the fly. Knows a lot about many heroes' abilities.) Stamina: High (Underwent an extreme training routine that could've killed him, able to keep on fighting with several broken bones.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Hero Knowledge & Skilled Strategist:' Ever since he was a kid, Izuku has taken all sorts of notes about heroes and their quirks. Has vast amounts of knowledge about strategies and ways to counter other's Quirks. He's able to come up with strategies on the fly with ease. *'One For All:' Izuku's Quirk, received from All Might. When activated, grants Izuku a full-body strength boost. Izuku can concentrate this power on different parts of the body. Usage of its full power can easily destroy an untrained body. Izuku has designed several moves that make use of this power. **'One For All: Full Cowl:' A combat style that allows Deku to only use a small percentage of OFA's power. Used to be 5%, but he's managed to bump it up to 20%. This technique was created in order to prevent damage to his bones. Even though it's a small percentage, it still grants Deku a major boost in power and agility. It can be applied to his previous techniques as well. **'One For All: Full Cowl: Shot Style:' A fighting style based on kicking and jumping. Greatly increases Deku's leg strength and speed. **'One For All 100%:' A rare instance where Izuku's body accesses the full power of One For All that only manifests when Deku is under great pressure. Squeezes out all the power inside Deku's body. Although that makes him extremely strong, he's not quite as strong as All Might himself. Just like Full Cowl, can be applied to Deku's other techniques. It breaks Deku's bones when used. *'Blackwhip:' An additional Quirk that Deku received from one of the previous holders of One For All. It allows him to materialize black tendrils from his arms and use them as a means of restraining enemies or to increase his own mobility by grabbing onto faraway objects. However, after using this Quirk, his body becomes numb due to the power that it has accumulated over the years. Techniques *'Detroit Smash:' An uppercut influenced by All Might's attack of the same name. The sheer air pressure caused by this attack can pierce through several floors of a building. *'Delaware Smash:' Deku delivers a powerful flick that causes a large shockwave. If used at full power, Deku can only use this attack 8 times. With this attack, he was able to create a vortex in a large body of water. The air shots fired by this attack can break through Todoroki's largest ice structures. *'5% Detroit Smash:' A charged-up punch that can deal great damage without hurting Izuku. It can punch through monsters made out of rocks. *'St. Louis Smash:' While using the Shoot Style, Izuku leaps into the air and before swinging around to deliver a roundhouse kick to the opponent's face. *'Manchester Smash:' A powerful kicking attack that uses the 20% of One for All. Had it not been dodged by Overhaul, it would've likely been enough to one-shot him. *'100% Detroit Smash:' A punch that uses all of One for All's power. It was able to partially shatter a cliff. *'1,000,000% Delaware Detroit Smash:' Izuku's most powerful attack. It brings out the maximum power of One for All (Not the literal 1,000,000%. That's just a warcry). A fully powered strike, despite Deku's broken bones. It was able to knock out Muscular, who tanked Deku's other 100% attacks. Equipment *'Costume Gamma:' Deku's hero costume, designed by Mei Hatsume. Reduces the damage taken by his arms and allows better leg movement. The shoes possess iron components that increase the power of Deku's kicks. It also makes use of a pair of support gloves that increase the power of the Delaware Smash's air blasts. Key Base | Full Cowl | One for All 100% Base refers to the unrestrained Smashes that he performs before learning how to use Full Cowl. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Destroyed a robot the size of a large building with a single punch. *The sheer pressure caused by his punches was able to destroy several floors of a building. *Created a water vortex with a flick. *Can destroy Todoroki's ice structures with a single flick. *Without using his Quirk, he was able to throw Shinso over his shoulder. *With Full Cowl, can leap dozens of meters into the air. *Threw Bakugo across a street with a Full Cowl punch. *Tore apart a metal rail that All Might had used to pin him to the ground. *Stunned All Might with a Full Cowl punch. *Punched through a rock monster. *Shattered a section of a cliff using 100% of One for All. *1,000,000% Detroit Delaware Smash was able to knock out Muscular, who tanked 100% Deku's punches. *Dropkicked through an amalgamation of metallic weapons. *Destroyed a rocky structure with a single kick. *Casually busts walls with Full Cowl. *With the temporary Full Cowl 100%, punched Overhaul's monster form hard enough to make a large crater. *With the temporary Full Cowl 100%, launched Overhaul's monster form skyward with a single punch. Speed/Reactions *Outsped the Hero Killer Stain. *Faster than Tetsutetsu, who can intercept bullets. *Was able to react to Gran Torino's movements. *With Full Cowl, he can move at least 10 meters in one second. *Reacted to attacks from Camie, who moves faster than eyesight. *Dodged attacks from several foes at the same time. *Dodged explosions from Bakugo. Durability/Endurance *Took hits from a heavily restrained All Might. *Often takes hits from Bakugo. *Often keeps on fighting despite having broken bones. *Took blows from Muscular, who casually shatters cliffs with his punches. *Endured blows from Overhaul's fused form. Skill/Intelligence *Has taken notes about almost every single hero in recent history. *Was deemed a worthy successor to All Might, the Symbol of Peace. *Passed the U.A. High Entrance Exam. *Helped fend off the League of Villains during their assault on U.A. *Helped defeat the Hero Killer Stain. *He's one of the highest scoring pupils in his class. *Won the 4km race in the Sports Festival thanks to his wits alone. *Received training from Gran Torino and All Might. *Helped rescue Bakugo from the League of Villains' clutches. *Earned a Provisional Hero License and studied under Sir Nighteye. *Defeated wanted criminals like Overhaul and Gentle Criminal. Powerscaling In terms of strength, it's safe to scale Izuku from basically all of his classmates, and even some villains, given that he's shown to be notably above them on a physical level. Although one might be tempted to scale him to All Might due to having the same powers, that's not quite possible yet, as Izuku has not mastered One for All completely yet. Weaknesses *Using One for All without Full Cowl greatly damages his body. *Hardly ever goes all out. *Due to the strain caused by One For All, his ligaments are permanently damaged. *Using Blackwhip puts great strain on his body. Sources Character Profile Wiki (Background only) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Students Category:My Hero Academia Category:Shueisha Category:Martial Artists Category:Wind Manipulators Category:City Block Level Category:Multi-City Block Level Category:Large Building Level Category:Supersonic Category:Hypersonic+ Category:Protagonists Category:Whip Users